


Half of Heaven

by spinner33



Series: Mahina Opu [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Danny's secret crush might not be as secret as he hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of Heaven

Spending the evening on surveillance, listening to two people make out like wild rabbits, was never an easy task. Going on about your merry business afterwards? Even less so. The team had spent the last three and a half hours, barely moving, barely breathing, spread out over three vehicles but connected by a network of earpieces and mics.

“Well, that was pointless,” Chin observed dryly as they all pulled back into the parking lot in front of the Palace. He was lucky to have been alone in his own car. 

“I need a drink,” Steve groaned as he and Kono and Catherine spilled out of his truck. 

“I need to call Adam,” Kono sighed. 

“I need fifteen minutes of privacy with my favorite power tool,” Catherine interjected slyly. 

“See, Steve. Someone else thinks you’re a tool too,” Danny whispered. The taunt was followed by his chipmunk laugh. 

McGarrett stopped in his tracks, and wrestled the earpiece out of his ear. Williams bounced out of the white van that he had been driving. He chucked his headphones back inside and slammed the door, making sure it was locked. 

“Danno, please tell me you got all of that,” Steve pleaded as he tucked his earpiece into a pocket. 

“I got all of it. Every dirty, filthy second of it,” Danny confirmed. 

Catherine and Kono shared a private whisper and laugh. Danny had no idea what they had said to each other, but Steve must have heard them. He shot them a bland, humorless stare, and turned his attention back to Danny. 

“I so do not want to waste another night following O’Connell around.”

“Me either,” Danny echoed the sentiment. 

“We’re wasting our time. It’s another dead end,” Steve sighed.

“Thank you, Commander Obvious,” Danny snorted. 

“What’s our next move, Boss?” Kono asked Steve.

“I dunno,” McGarrett admitted. “We need to regroup, reexamine the evidence…..” 

“Tonight?” Chin worried. 

“Tomorrow,” Steve sighed. “Bright and early, everyone. We’ll try to wrap our brains around this case after some sleep.” 

Chin nudged Kono and motioned to his car. She shook her head, waved goodnight to her cousin, and hung back with Catherine beside Steve’s truck. Chin headed off alone. 

“You want a new theory about this case? How about suicide?” Danny offered. Steve tilted his head as if he had heard an odd sound. 

“Suicide?” 

“Suicide,” Danny laughed. 

McGarrett dropped his head, whispered to himself for a moment, and took several calming breaths before he spoke again to Danny. 

“You’re suggesting Julie Takimodo cut off her own hands, and threw herself off the cliff into the surf? Then twenty four hours later, she returned from the dead to pawn her wedding rings clear across the Island? That’s your theory?” Steve muttered. 

“I never said it was a good theory,” Danny shrugged helplessly. There were times when his humor fell flat. Steve smirked, eyes rolling. “You mentioned drinks. Does that mean you’re buying?” 

Steve nodded. “Sure.”

“Assume the position,” Danny ordered. He grabbed Steve by the hips, flipped him around, and pushed him against the side of his truck. He patted him down front and back, slowly and thoroughly, even kicked between McGarrett’s light-brown boots to widen his already-impressive stance. “Where’s your wallet?” Danny wondered, smacking Steve’s hip. 

“Under the front seat,” McGarrett remarked over one shoulder, not without humor. 

“Just making sure,” Danny replied. He couldn’t help but notice how Kono and Catherine were staring at him, smiling but not smiling, fighting back laughter. “Meet yous there,” Danny added, getting into his own car and driving away. 

Steve climbed wordlessly into the truck with Catherine and Kono both staring at him. 

5-0 5-0 5-0

“You didn’t see that coming?” Kono asked. 

Steve emptied his ninth beer, and lined the bottles up in neat rows. 

“Business partners, yes. Ass-buddies? No,” Danny interjected. “They don’t seem the type.”

“ ‘The type’?” Steve’s head lolled sideways as he smirked at Danny. 

“You know what I’m talking about. Yes. There’s a type.”

“I saw that coming,” Catherine replied. 

“Me too,” Kono laughed. They shared a quiet laugh while Steve narrowed his eyes at Danny.

“ 'Ass-buddies'? Really?” 

“It’s just a phrase. I don’t mean anything by it,” Danny shrugged. 

“So not cool,” Steve frowned. 

“Gentlemen,” Catherine said, nudging Steve under the table to get his attention. McGarrett sat up straighter in his chair and stopped glaring at Danny. 

“Ma’am?” 

“We’re all adults here.”

“Most of us are,” Steve taunted Danny. Williams didn’t take the bait. 

“The evening wasn’t what we hoped as far as the case is concerned, but I don’t think it was a complete loss,” Catherine said.

“In what sense?” Steve wondered. “We’re no closer to solving Julie Takimodo’s death than we were yesterday.”

“Maybe tonight has given us the perfect opportunity to discuss a topic seemingly close to some of our hearts,” Rollins continued, eyes glued to Danny Williams. Kono tittered. Steve glared. “Show of hands. How many of us here have had a similar homosexual experience?” Catherine asked. 

“Hold up. Time out. First what? Who said there ever was one? No,” Danny growled, shuffling around in obvious discomfort. 

“Don’t be a kill-joy, Jersey. Everyone has had an experience,” Kono chided. 

“Nope. Not everyone,” Danny denied. “I’ve never had one.” 

Steve barked. Catherine gaped in shock. 

“I dunno, Jersey. Did you or did you not recently have both your hands up Steve’s inseam?” Rollins wondered. 

“I was frisking him,” Danny smirked. 

“Steve, was he frisking you, or copping a cheap thrill?"

"I wouldn't presume to speak for you, Danno. Which one was it?" Steve asked. Danny gasped. 

“I wasn’t……you have stiffed me one time too many,” Danny muttered. Steve opened his mouth to reply but thought better of whatever words he was going to say. His response had lodged in his throat, but McGarrett’s eyes went to half-mast, and he grinning like he knew a private joke. An awful feeling sprouted in the pit of Danny’s stomach and came up his throat. 

No doubt about it – McGarrett knew. 

Danny had tried to convince himself that he had kept his growing attraction for Steve under wraps, but he had only been fooling himself. The mirth on Steve’s face confirmed Danny’s worst fears. Every day that he had spent busting Steve’s chops for something reckless he had done. Every argument they’d ever had – both petty and grand. Every time he’d managed to stop himself from grabbing his partner by the throat and choking the life out of him. Or grabbing him that shapely ass of his, tearing off those cargo pants, and pushing him face down on the nearest horizontal surface. All the times Danny had swallowed his feelings and his pride had been for naught. Steve’s stormy-hazel eyes were calling Danny out for the hypocrite he was. 

“I was being prudent. How many times have you forgotten your wallet?” Danny asked. Steve shrugged, eyebrows riding up and down, smile twisting around. “I have never had a homosexual experience with another guy. Ever. In my life. Have you?” he demanded. 

For a split second, Danny was certain he knew the answer. Chick-bait like McGarrett? Steve was the poster boy for the All-American Alpha Male. Women would slip him their digits practically everywhere they went. There was no way on God’s Green Earth…..

“Yes, I have,” Steve drawled. 

Danny heard himself inhale in surprise. Steve’s mouth rippled with another wicked smile. He was enjoying Danny’s shock. No, he wasn’t just enjoying it. He was savoring every last drop. Williams was suddenly convinced that McGarrett had to be lying. Was he poking Danny to get a rise out of him? Perhaps a poor choice of words. Danny became angry and defensive. 

“Well, of course you have. You were in the Navy,” he mocked. 

Williams knew instantly that he had stepped in deep shit. All the mirth left Steve’s face, and his eyes turned brutal. Catherine put a hand on Steve’s arm. 

“Let it go,” she ordered firmly. Steve seethed for a second before he nodded to her. 

“I kissed my best friend in middle school,” Kono offered, defusing the situation. 

“Aw. That’s sweet,” Catherine cooed. “Isn’t that sweet?” she asked Steve. 

“Yeah, sweet,” McGarrett agreed grimly. He was glaring at Danny, and looking away, glaring at him, and looking away again. Danny knew that insulting the Navy was the fastest way to piss Steve off. 

“We were camping on the beach, and our dates were out in the surf. She and I were sitting by the fire, talking and drinking, and it just happened,” Kono said, nodding. “It was nice.”

“Does Adam know?” Danny demanded. 

“No,” Kono snorted softly as she took a swing of beer.

“You should tell him.” 

“It was one kiss. It didn’t mean anything, and it was like a decade ago.” 

“ ‘I kissed a girl, and I liked it. Hope my boyfriend don’t mind it’,” Steve was singing softly. He winked at Kono, his anger from a moment ago entirely forgotten. 

“I like you like this, Boss. You should stay a little buzzed all the time,” Kalakaua joked. 

“Fuck no. It screws up my aim,” Steve answered. Catherine reached around Steve’s waist to score his skin with her nails. Steve giggled, and fished her arm away. “Keep your hands to yourself, Lieutenant Rollins,” he scolded. 

“So formal, Commander McGarrett.” 

“I know what you’re up to,” Steve whispered as he wagged a finger at her. 

“What am I up?” 

“You are sleeping in your own bunk tonight.” 

“Why?” 

“You called me a tool,” Steve frowned. 

“Earlier? I wasn’t talking about you,” Catherine denied. 

“Yes, you were,” Steve pouted. Danny didn’t want to watch them have their little domestic tiff. He didn’t like it when Steve made that face for anyone else. He hated himself for feeling this jealousy and anger at Catherine. Usually he could subdue and conceal it. But moments like this made it very hard. 

“Honey, there’s tools. And then there’s power tools,” she smiled, stroking his forearm. Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion. Catherine made a buzzing noise. A light bulb went off in Steve’s head. He was smiling again just that quickly. 

“I’m sorry. My mistake.”

“Am I sleeping alone tonight?” Catherine wondered. Steve gave her a sideways smirk.

“Answer the question, Rollins.” 

“Commander, I’m not that kind of girl,” she denied. 

“Istanbul?” Steve wondered. 

“No,” Catherine laughed. 

“Moscow?” Steve asked. 

“No, but that was very memorable, wasn’t it?”

McGarrett’s eyes flashed with mischief. Danny was intrigued. 

“What happened in Moscow?” Williams rasped. 

“Have you ever been buck naked in ten below zero weather? I don’t recommend it,” Steve replied. 

“It was the quickest way to get that guard out of his uniform,” Rollins shrugged. “You should have seen your face when he pointed at you instead of me. I must say, you warmed to the task pretty quickly. Don’t deny it.”

“Bozhe moy. Ya ho choo tibya,” Steve rumbled in a husky voice.

“What did you just say?” Williams wondered. Two women seated a few feet away turned completely around to gape at them. Steve acted like he hadn’t noticed. He leaned towards Danny, and whispered it again more slowly. 

“Ya ho choo tibya, Danno. Tak sil'no.” 

That deep, throaty purr went straight down Danny’s spine, and said hello to his dick. McGarrett watched gleefully as Williams squirmed. Whatever Steve had said, Catherine was bloody furious. She pulled her anger in check, and scolded McGarrett. 

“Steve, stop it. People are staring.” 

Danny’s mouth was dry. He sucked down a drink of beer. The two blondes passed by the table on their way to the restroom. Now that he could see them more clearly, Danny decided they looked very Russian indeed – platinum blonde with blue eyes, and that Eastern Europe habit of too much makeup and too tight clothes. 

“Disgusting,” one frowned.

“Lucky bastard,” the other tittered. Her friend smacked her arm and hauled her along. “But I want to watch. They’re so pretty.” 

“Pashlee, pashlee.” 

Danny sucked down his last sip of beer, fingers running up and down through the trail of water droplets along the side of the long, tall bottle. Steve was hypnotized by Danny’s fingers. McGarrett whined huskily and looked away. Danny realized he was turning Steve on, and stopped stroking the bottle. 

“What did you say to me?” Danny asked, completely perturbed. Steve ignored the question. 

“Was it Venice?” he demanded of Catherine. 

“You promised we weren’t going to talk about Venice, ever again!” Rollins growled, raising one hand. 

McGarrett cringed and ducked out of reach, invading Danny’s personal space. It was amusing to watch a Navy SEAL duck away from a love tap like that. Danny knew Catherine could certainly hold her own in a fight. He forgot about Catherine as he was overwhelmed again by the intoxicating scent of his best friend. McGarrett’s cologne was alluring enough, but with the tang of his sweat underneath, the hint of alcohol on his breath, and that special something that Danny couldn’t put his finger on? Danny wanted to lick Steve from head to toe, starting with the trickle which gleamed at his right temple. 

“Venice was not my fault,” McGarrett rumbled from an inch away. His lashes stroked Danny’s cheek as he blinked.

“I believe you,” Danny soothed, hand riding Steve’s cheek, fingers tucking behind his ear to scratch for a second. Steve wasn’t looking into Danny’s eyes. He was studying Danny’s mouth. 

“Your turn, boss,” Kono persuaded. Danny gently nudged Steve out of his personal space again. 

“I better take a pass. I don’t want to offend anyone’s delicate sensibilities.”

“Oh, no. Don’t stop on my account,” Danny muttered. 

“Tunisia?” Steve asked Catherine. 

“Tunisia doesn’t count.”

“My ass, it doesn't count,” Steve groaned. 

Kono was grinning. “Maybe you should tell us about Tunisia instead.” 

Catherine started to speak. Steve snatched out and tugged her pony tail. 

“Don’t,” he blurted. 

“You don’t want to talk about Tunisia?” Catherine taunted, eyes shining, voice rising playfully. 

“Don’t,” Steve pleaded. 

“Now I’m really curious,” Kono purred. 

“I need another beer,” McGarrett pined. 

“No, you’ve had too much already,” Catherine chided, petting his arm gently. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve bowed his head. Danny did not like the way Catherine bossed Steve around. He liked even less when Steve obeyed. 

“Your turn,” Kono said to Steve. 

“No, really, I’ll pass.” 

“McGarrett, answer the question,” Rollins ordered. 

“Cover your ears, babe,” McGarrett said, patting Danny’s forearm, stroking him for a second too long. 

“I am covering my ears,” Danny answered. He actually held his breath and waited. 

“Let me preface by saying alcohol may have been a factor.”

“Shocking,” Danny muttered. 

“I have a weakness for thirty-year-old scotch and a good headjob,” Steve growled. He gasped and covered his mouth with his fingertips a second later, as if he had only then heard his own words. “Forget I said that,” he added as he gave Catherine an apologetic, puppy-eyed stare. 

“No offense taken. For the record, you give as good as you get, Slutty Pants,” Catherine beamed, tickling Steve’s side. Her touch made him twitch beautifully. Danny was twitching for a different reason. He did not need to picture Steve’s face buried between Rollins’ strong thighs, his tongue swirling, his fingers caressing. No. If Danny wanted to picture Steve between anyone’s legs, Catherine’s would not be his first choice!

“Slutty Pants??” Williams chortled, licking his lips at the mental image of having both hands laced through Steve’s dark hair. Danny wondered how that beard stubble would feel against his inner thighs. 

“Shhh, babe,” Steve whispered, hand fumbling for Danny’s chin. “Lieutenant Rollins was busy telling us I am good in bed. I’d like to hear more about that."

Danny took the reaching hand and held it unconsciously against his own heart.

“You know what I’m getting you for your next birthday, don’t you?” Williams taunted. 

“I don’t dare wonder,” Steve replied. 

“A giant pink teeshirt with ‘Slutty Pants’ across the front,” Danny grinned. 

“Boss? Stop stalling. Answer the question,” Kono pressed. Steve slowly retracted his hand from Danny’s grip. 

“Long story short, I had a threesome with one of my instructors in Annapolis,” Steve shrugged. He tried to coax another drink out of his empty bottle, and was disappointed to come up dry. “I’m out. It’s time to go home.”

Steve stood unsteadily. Danny reached for his shoulder, and got a grip on something metallic instead.

“Wait,” Danny groaned. “Where are you going? You can’t stop there.”

“Yes, I can. What else do you need to know?” Steve wondered, staring down in amazement, and then back at Danny. 

Williams realized he was holding Steve’s belt buckle. He let go like he had touched fire, and accidently brushed one of Steve’s long thighs on the way down. 

“Has anyone seen my car keys?” Steve asked. He patted himself down, and missed the obvious. His keys were bouncing around in a lower pocket of his cargo pants. He must have put them away before getting out of the truck. 

“You are in no condition to drive,” Danny growled. “You, that’s one. Your C.O., that’s two. Two people together do not make a threesome.”

“Me. My C.O. His S.O.” Steve returned to his chair like a building collapsing. 

“Okay. You, your C.O., and his S.O. Not you, S.O.?” Danny asked Catherine. 

“Before we met,” she clarified. “Which C.O.? Anyone I know?” Rollins asked McGarrett. 

“I hope not,” Steve whispered in a rush, his eyes all over Danny again. 

“Joe?” Kono asked. 

Steve’s features screwed up with horror. “Nooooooo.”

“You can’t deny he’s got a hold over you,” Danny pressed. 

“A hold over me, and a hold of me, are two very different things,” Steve insisted. 

Catherine’s hand vanished. McGarrett squeaked and banged the table hard from the underside, bruising both knees. 

“Cut it out,” he whined, fighting laughter as he caught all the beer bottles and steadied them. He started putting them back in neat rows. Catherine took them away, lining them up on a nearby ledge. 

“So you, your C.O., his S.O., and….?” Danny wondered, wishing Steve and Catherine would stop staring at each other with bedroom eyes. “You, Miss, hands on the table,” Danny added. Catherine leaned on Steve’s shoulder and whispered in his ear as she caressed one nail under his chin.

“Babe, let me take you home,” she murmured. Steve suddenly got major pouty-face again. 

“I am not your personal playtoy.”

“Aren’t you?” she questioned with a dark fury brewing in her brown eyes. 

“McGarrett, would you focus? I asked a question,” Danny interrupted. 

“What?” Steve grumbled, turning his attention back to Danny. Catherine reluctantly let go, but not without giving Danny a frown. 

“I want details,” Danny demanded, fingers wiggling in a ‘gimme’ motion. “You said Annapolis? Were you still at the Naval Academy? How old were you?” 

“Eighteen,” Steve decided after a few seconds of internal debate. Danny’s brow furrowed with alarm.

“What kind of sick bastard drags an eighteen-year-old boy into his marriage bed?”

“Don’t worry. They weren’t married,” Steve defended.

“That’s even worse,” Danny howled. “Some dude was shacking up with a woman, and seducing his students on the side? Debauching barely-legal boys in front of his lady?” 

“Not a lady,” Steve whispered. 

“Well, okay, maybe not…but….still…. um….what?” Danny fumbled. 

McGarrett ducked his head, scratched the back of his neck, and stared anywhere but at Danny’s face. Even Rollins and Kalakaua were surprised that Danny didn’t understand what Steve was driving at. It finally occurred to Williams that McGarrett had said ‘S.O.’ Not ‘girlfriend’. Not ‘lady friend’. Danny gulped loudly. Was Steve admitting that he had had a threesome with two other guys?

“Oh….oh…..oh….” Williams stammered. Steve was chortling. Danny got the feeling he was being played. “Pictures, or it didn’t happen,” Danny insisted skeptically. 

“Pictures?” McGarrett’s unsteady laugh carried around them. Danny had a weakness for that laugh, a weakness he would never have admitted to, not even under threat of torture and death. 

“I need details,” Danny insisted. 

Steve gave a lazy grin and teased out one, long syllable. “Why?” 

“You’re not fooling me for a second. You’re lying to get a rise out of me. I know what you’re up to.” 

“Danno, nobody was snapping pictures. We were kinda otherwise occupied.”

“Details, Slutty Pants, or it didn’t happen.” 

“The night is bit fuzzy. There was scotch. The aforementioned, amazing headjob. Someone was undressing me. Someone else was behind me.” 

Steve didn’t complete the thought. He closed his eyes. His right hand climbed the side of his neck, and dropped slowly over his front again, disappearing under the table. His breathing hitched with pleasure at the memories. Danny quivered in reply. Steve’s expression was perfectly sinful. Danny forgot his own name momentarily. 

“If you can’t remember, how do you know it really happened?” Danny demanded. Steve’s eyes popped open. 

“I could barely walk the next day.” 

“TMI,” Danny whimpered. 

“I do remember being in the shower,” Steve drawled, eyes twinkling. 

“Shut up, right now,” Danny warned, pointing a finger at him. 

“I have never felt so clean, and so dirty,” Steve reported huskily. Rollins had heard enough. She wasn’t any more fond of this confession than Danny was. 

“Your turn, Jersey,” Catherine muttered, lobbing a beer bottle cap at Danny. 

“Yeah, Jersey,” Steve echoed. 

“No. Really. I was telling the truth before. I’ve never had a homosexual experience,” Danny insisted. 

“Never?” Catherine frowned.

“Never?” Kono asked. 

“Never?” Steve echoed. 

“Like fifty times, I said never.”

“Danno, there’s no need to be so defensive,” Steve observed in a funny, baby talk voice. 

“I can’t believe you’ve never….Awww,” Catherine said. 

“Someone should really help you out with that,” Kono decided, staring intensely at McGarrett. Danny did not like the mysterious looks Catherine and Kono kept exchanging. Steve was totally oblivious, of course. He only had eyes for Danny right now, which wasn’t helping the situation whatsoever. 

“Never?” Steve pressed. 

“Do you need me to define the word for you?” Williams quipped. 

“Not even by accident?” McGarrett asked skeptically. 

Danny growled angrily. “How in the hell do you have a homosexual experience by accident?!” 

“You never walked in on a college roommate? Never sneaked a peek in the stalls? Never got a surprise woody at the gym? Stop making that face. Don’t be such a baby,” Steve scolded. 

“Shut your dirty mouth,” Danny muttered. He stood up, and reached both hands over to grab Steve’s scruffy face. 

It happened so quickly, Danny didn’t have time to react, let alone over-react. One second, he was holding McGarrett’s mouth closed. His fingers skimmed over that sexy cleft in Steve’s chin, his squared jaw, and all that stubbled skin. A pair of strong arms wrapped around Danny’s shoulders and yanked. The side of the table scraped his hip. Bottles rattled together. Steve tugged Danny into his lap and stretched his thighs out, letting one leg dangle on either side. Danny was balanced nose to nose with Steve, hands splayed across gigantic shoulders. 

Steve brushed his mouth delicately against Danny’s lips. It was a chaste peck, over before it started.

“Oops,” McGarrett breathed. 

Danny froze. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t exhale. He couldn’t think. Steve was an inch away, eagerly awaiting Danny’s inevitable explosion of fury. That’s when a bolt of moxie hit Danny right in the brain. 

“You call that a kiss?” Williams rumbled. He grabbed Steve by both ears, and had a second to enjoy the delicious shock on McGarrett’s face before their lips smashed together roughly. Steve inhaled, opened his mouth, and moaned delightfully. Whatever bad things Danny could say about Steve, McGarrett knew how to kiss. He was matching Danny’s demanding, impatient hunger, giving and taking. Kissing Steve was like being in the car with him at the wheel. It was like they were racing along a twisting road at night, no lights, no map. There were stars above, and the sea waves crashing below, and nothing but an inch of loose gravel keeping them from careening off into eternity. In short, it was scary and fabulous at the same time. 

Danny was tasting Steve’s back molars, one hand locked behind his partner’s head, and one hand firmly pressed down against the washboard stomach underneath him in case McGarrett changed his mind. No chance of that. Steve’s hands scraped down Danny’s back, bringing their hips in alignment. Danny responded with an unconscious thrust and buck. Steve was pulling Danny’s shirt loose from his slacks, digging for bare skin to stroke.

A loud wolf whistle broke the air. Danny reached back to smack Steve’s hands away, and clawed forward again as Steve shifted downward in his unstable chair. McGarrett stretched his legs apart to better support Danny’s weight. McGarrett was making the most delicious, begging noises. Danny realized with a start that he had heard those exact same noises coming from Steve’s office on more than one occasion when Catherine was around. 

Conniving fingers were moving up under Danny’s shirt in back, short nails dragging on searing skin. Danny shuddered with tingles of pleasure, rocking his hips again. Their sexes brushed together through their clothes. Steve was rock-hard and ready. Williams laughed internally. He should have known McGarrett could go zero to sixty in three seconds. 

“Boys! Break it up,” Rollins demanded, popping Danny in the back of the head. Danny reluctantly let go of Steve. McGarrett’s slightly-open mouth was inviting and wet. He was blinking and panting, staring hopefully at Danny. Williams almost dove in for another taste, but he shook himself back to reality. 

“We’re done here,” Danny muttered as he came back to his senses. He couldn’t do this. Not now, not in public, not with their friends watching, not with Catherine glaring daggers at him. He had wanted this for years –Steve in his arms instead of his pitiful fantasies. But Danny also wanted a soft bed, privacy, and time enough to explore every delicious inch of Steve’s well-toned body with teeth and tongue and fingers. He wanted Steve’s full and undivided attention. Half of Heaven wasn’t enough for Danny. He wanted it all. 

“I…..um….sorry,” Steve hummed, letting go of Danny. McGarrett sensed the anger building inside his friend, and knew better than to press his luck. Williams slid awkwardly to his feet, legs wobbling. He landed on the table’s edge, and almost flipped the thing over. If Kono hadn’t been leaning on it with both elbows, supporting her phone between her hands, Danny’s night would have ended in the emergency room with a concussion, instead of in the shower, touching himself and calling Steve’s name. 

“Behave,” Danny scolded. McGarrett didn’t miss a beat. 

“Tell me you didn’t like it.” 

From their shared viewpoint, it was pretty evident they both had enjoyed the moment. Steve’s lustful eyes landed right in Danny’s crotch before rising to his face. Danny blushed and tugged his shirt tails lower. Steve teased a foot forward, and rubbed one of Danny’s calves with the toe of a boot. 

“I know where you live, Commander McGarrett,” Danny threatened. Naturally the arrogant son of a bitch completely misinterpreted the remark! 

“How do you take your scotch, Detective Williams?” McGarrett purred with a devilish grin. Danny almost came right there. 

“Rollins, would you rein him in?” Danny pleaded with Catherine, scooting off the table and crawling pitifully back to his own chair. 

“Come on. I better take you home before you’re fucking the whole bar,” Rollins muttered.

“Is that what happened in Tunisia?” Kono wondered.

“Pretty much,” Catherine pouted as she hauled Steve up out of his chair. 

Danny dabbed imaginary beer droplets off his shirt, leaving the tails free in front, pretending the whole bar hadn’t gotten suddenly very quiet. All he could smell and taste was Steve McGarrett – sweaty and delicious and so-not-available. Danny reluctantly watched Catherine guide Steve out of the bar. Rollins stared back over one shoulder at Danny. He rather preferred when she was ignoring him, instead of giving him a hurtful dressing down with that stare of hers. Danny hated the feeling that he was betraying both his friends in one fell swoop.

“Blame me. Blame me. Is not Danny’s fault,” Steve slurred to Catherine. "Take me home. Not Danny's fault." 

Catherine forgot about Danny for the time being, and concentrated on Steve. Possession was ninth-tenths of the law, wasn’t it?

Williams wondered if those two were even going to make it out of the parking lot. Steve’s fingers were tugging at Catherine’s shirt hem. She had an arm around his waist, fingers resting on the bare skin of his opposite hip. Steve pulled Catherine into a kiss as they stumbled out through the front door. There was a thump against the door. Steve had picked Catherine up. Her boots clanked the glass and were gone. 

A flash over his shoulder caught Danny’s attention. He narrowed his eyes at Kono, who hastily tucked away her phone. 

“Tell me you didn’t,” Williams groaned. 

“There’s a sizable pool riding on this bet, and I needed proof. But don’t worry. I’ll cut you in for a slice of the pot.” 

Kalakaua bolted from the table, and Danny followed, tugging on her arm the whole way outside.

“Hey! You’re walking home if you don’t give me that phone!” 

“I’ll grab a cab,” Kono retorted gleefully before she was gone. 

Danny muttered a string of obscenities to himself as he stood alone in the parking lot. He avoided looking at Steve’s truck as he got in his car and drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hanna for correcting my Russian.
> 
> Bozhe moy (my god)  
> Ya ho choo tibya (i want you)  
> Tak sil'no (so much)  
> Pashlee (let's go)


End file.
